Lost Ones
by Random Artemis
Summary: Harry Potter needs help! Little does he know it's coming! HP/ SM /GW/DBZ/BTVS cross into the HP universe r&r please!
1. Default Chapter

What would your fave character say once transported into another dimension?

  
  


Hello..uhm.... Would you mind terribly if I passed out right now?--Hotaru

  
  


Where the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you? Why the fuck am I in my underwear? How the fuck did I get here? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHY THE FUCK DID HE HUG MY HEAD?--Duo

  
  


I hate this! Everyone just sits around looking cryptic and never EXPLAINS anything. Yeah, so will anyone care to elaborate on THIS week's apocalypse? --Buffy

  
  


Dammit! Not again!-- Trunks

How are these gonna work? Wait and see! 

Lost Ones

By: Random Artemis

  
  


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing at all except my laptop, Steve, and my crapmobile , Roxy, and I'll fight to the death for either of them! C/C PLEEEEEEEAASE! If anyone wants to edit, or has a story idea, please e-mail me at [cath_6@hotmail.com][1]

  
  
  
  


Harry winced slightly as his scar throbbed painfully in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. Again. "Please!" He thought desperately, "Please, make it stop! Stop him! I don't want to do this again! Please not again! Make it stop! Someone...Anyone...HELP ME!!!"

He continued to writhe painfully, not-quite-so-blissfully unaware of the bright green light streaking across the cosmos to strike the great dimension matrix. Upon reaching the matrix, it splintered and split into many different colors and energies, each traveling along one of the many roads to a new dimension. Purple, red, black, and gold, they went their separate ways, knowing (if a beam of mental energy is sentient that is) that it wouldn't be too long before they would be whole again. If anyone had been watching at that moment, they would have been struck by the eerie resemblance to a certain pink floyd album cover, but there wasn't because the gatekeeper was on his/her annual trip to Cuba.

  
  


Purple:

Everyone asks :Why me? Every once in a while. Yeah, that's normal right? What I don't understand is why I have to ask it every five minutes. The main reasons for this self-questioning were both sitting across the cafeteria from me. Josh and Sara. My crush and my arch nemises. I sighed dejectedly and brushed my short hair back out of my face, wincing slightly as my hand hit a sensitive portion of my skull. I fingered it gently under my hair and wondered if anyone would notice a purple glow radiating from my hand for a few minutes. Hmm, I decided in disappointment, No, I'd really better not. 

They had thought it was SOOO funny, yeah let's hide a bloody cow's heart in the weirdo witch Hotaru's locker. Reeeeally fucking hilarious Sara. Har de fucking har har. It was even funnier how she screamed and fell backwards, cutting her head on another locker door. Well, on the bright side, at least the bleeding had stopped. 

I sat all alone at in the obscenely crowded cafeteria, an entire table to myself. I wasn't sure, but I think this defied the laws of physics somehow. 

The popular table, where Josh and Sara are sitting, suddenly bursts into laughter. Sara is performing a re-enactment of my humiliation this morning. Josh is rolling on the floor and clutching his sides. He can hardly breathe he is laughing so hard. I will not cry. I won't.

I have the senshi right? No not really. I don't have anyone I can really call a friend. I mean. All my relationships there are based on surrogate parents or elder sisters. I love them with all my heart, and would trade my life in if it meant theirs in a moment, but it's not the same. I'd like to say that this happened just recently, in soon enough be back there, sitting right beside Josh and Sara, but sadly, I've always been this way. The freaky little witch. They used to hate me, now they just make fun of me. It's hard to believe but it hurts even more that way. In fact, the only friend I've ever had was the daughter of the leader of our superhero team from the future. Normal? Why yes! In every way. 

So that's it, no friends, a family of odd relationships with people who have distressing tendancies of dying on you (though they're always re-incarnated), a pain-filled past that no one would believe, even if I told it, and destined future I can't escape. It's not that bad, but it's lonely. So damn lonely. And it'll always be this way, and no one will ever know. 

So I sit here, calmly eating my lunch. I'm not crying. I'm not. 

  
  
  
  


Black: 

They say there are only two certainties in life; death and taxes. For me there's a third. After all the fighting is done and as hard as I try and struggle against fate, I always end up alone again. 

I heard once that the way of avoiding death in a war is to bring it swiftly and en masse to others. That way, on the battlefield, death sees you are doing his job for him and thus ignores you because you are helping his cause. I think my entire life has been that battlefield. I never meant to cause the deaths of others, but they always seemed to happen everywhere I went.

The plague on L2, the maxwell church massacre, both dark shadows of my past, indiscriminate slaughters that wiped out anyone to come into contact with them. Except me. Never me.

Even with the curse of survival that some call a blessing, (is it truly a blessing to always be the one left over to pick up the pieces?) I never expected to survive the war. Neither did my compatriots (who would all stare in gape jawed shock that I can spell a word as long as compatriots, let alone know what it means, of use it causally while thinking). It seems they have curses of their own. Quatre, the gentle soul who felt each death he caused deep in his soul, those deaths caused scars that still pain him under that happy exterior. He never told any of us, or asked for help, but he still cries for them at night. Trowa, the silent, nameless boy, beaten down by the world, cursed to be reminded of his painful past every time someone spoke his name. Wufei, who cannot let go of the memory of his first love, and lives in shadows of the past with her ghost. He is fading, slowly, now that he no longer has even his gundam, his 'nataku' to honor her. Heero, who cannot die no matter how many times he's tried. His curse is in coldness, any emotion he had has been long since beaten out of him. War was his reason to live, his usefulness, is gone and over. He can now have a normal life, though all normalcy has long since fled amongst peace treaties. 

And then there's me. The one who hides beneath cheery smiles and practical jokes. I used to be able to fool myself that that me was real, the mask had briefly come to life. The past, however does not let itself by forgotten and smoothed over so easily. 

Hilde died two months ago in an accident at our scrap yard. I was angry, but now I just miss her. I miss her so much. The expression I used to wear in private is returning more and more often. It lingers in the back of my eyes, even when I'm wearing my mask. It is the hardened expression of a loner. The haunted look that says that when all is said and done, it will once again be left alone, all alone. It scares me.

   [1]: mailto:cath_6@hotmail.com



	2. .

Time-line: SM- after the last battle with Galaxia, before Crystal Tokyo. Hotaru is about 16.

DBZ- Shortly after Trunks helps Gohan prepare to fight the andriods. About 18

GW- After OZ, before Marimeia. He's about 16-17

BtVS, After the Angel-is-evil cause we did the nasty, incident. She's about 17-18

HP- a year after the end of the last novel, Harry and Co. are 16-17.

  
  


Gold: Some people think having seen the future is a good thing. Obviously, since I refer to them in the third person, I do not count myself as one of such. To tell the truth, it really, really sucks to be from the future. If you're from the future, that, presumably means you're in the past, and that in itself is a rather large problem. Just imagine all the trouble that could be caused by your participation in the past. Hell, if I'd slipped up even once about my identity during the first few months, I could have prevented myself from being born. Just a little bit stressful, no? That, and now that I've helped save the world that was practically destroyed in my time, I don't even know if I exist anymore. Everyone else has moved on with their lives, but where am I to go?

I don't want to impose on them, they've earned their happiness as much as anyone could, but still, that doesn't help my situation. I just don't fit here, and this world knows it, I've been growing weaker, and restless. I feel as though I have a purpose somewhere, to do something important, as I am obviously not needed here. 

Unfortunately, the only thing that seems clear is that the 'somewhere' I speak of definitely isn't here.

  
  
  
  


Red:

Do you realize I have to go to school tomorrow. I hate school. I don't want to go. I have to go though, I guess I could skip... That would solve everything right? WRONG. There's still tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, and, of course, you guessed it, unfortunately the day after that too. 

Hello reality, you are such a bitch.

And that was BEFORE things got complicated. Now I have to deal with calculus AND raging space invaders from the 'destined apocalypse of the week. Lucky me! I really need to get more sleep, I'm starting to sound like Xander.

It really sucks being one of the chosen sometimes, especially now that I have a test tomorrow, and a negative amount of time to learn the material. Well, the one good thing about this is that at least I know I'm not crazy. I was a bit worried for a while...what with the entire seeing the vampires randomly attacking people.

I just don't see why I have to be the one to save the world. I mean, I'm a friggin' valley girl. And a happy one too until this happened.

All I wanted was to be normal but nooooo the supernatural kept poking it's ugly little unwanted nose into my already messed life. I mean, is being a normal teenage girl, with normal teenage problems too much to ask? Apparently yes. My best friend is a witch. Her boyfriend gets furry when there's a full moon. My other best friends are a middle-aged British librarian with a thing for old weapons and demony books, and Xander, who is mind-boggling just being himself. 

  
  


Oh, I have a boyfriend though, Angel, a vampire who was once the scourge of Europe until he was cursed with a soul by a gypsy clan that Giles's dead girlfriend belonged to before Angel killed her because her turned evil because we had sex and he attained perfect happiness, then he went around torturing all my friends and hooking up with his old demony buddies, one of whom, Spike, didn't like Angelus being evil, and helped Willow (the witch) give Angel back his soul, then I sent him to hell, but for some reason he's back now and we're dating again and...and...and my head hurts. I'm going to go lie down now.

  
  
  
  


*******

  
  


Harry frowned and rubbed at his throbbing scar. It was beginning to worry him, anything involved with the scar usually meant something bad was going to happen. He muttered a spell to dull the pain and slid his Quiddich robe over his head, ugh, today they were going to take on Slytheryn. Today was just NOT his day.

  
  


The game was frustrating, halfway through the hour and not only had he not glimpsed the snitch even once, but his headache was becoming even worse! It felt like thousands of tiny fire ants inside of his skull, trying to dig their way out. With sledgehammers. He took a deep breath and squinted as his vision began to cloud over, he bent down further on his broom as the world became a haze. Unknown to Harry, he had begun to glow green. No one noticed though, they were all too busy staring at the large, multi-colored holes that appeared over the Quiddich field.

From the red one, a blond girl emerged, shrieking as she tumbled toward the field. Stunned and horrified, before anyone had a chance to move, she hit the grass with an audible 'squish' and a few cracks. A collective gasp broke out from the crowd. As suddenly as the first girl appeared, the gold hole opened to launch a stunned, purple haired boy though the air. Fred Weasly wrenched his broom around to try and intercept the boy, but, again, to the surprise of the crowd, the boy stopped in mid-air, shaking his head and looking around in a panic. He was...floating? He shouted, "Dammit! Not again!" 

Harry's glow dimmed and his vision returned, just in time to see a spot of gold flicker past the west corner of the field. He dove like a hawk, focused totally on his prey. He didn't even register the large black and purple holes in the sky above him. The black opened, and out of it fell a huge machine holding a glowing scythe. It hovered for a minute, then all of it's lights flickered out, as well as the scythe. It fell like the two hundred tons of gundanium that it was, a hatch opening and ejecting an lucid long-haired pilot as it dropped. 

The purple circle followed , dispensing an unconscious and bleeding girl into Draco's arms as he chased Harry toward the snitch, he swore and fought to keep control of his broom, shoving the girl off as soon as they were a few feet from the ground.

Harry's eyes followed the snitch as it darted upward, past, no, into, someone's hair! It was too late to swerve and the two boys collided. Harry managed to catch the other boy, and stay on his broom, but the snitch was beginning to work it's way free of the thick, chestnut braid it had entangled itself in. Harry latched onto the boy's head, elicting muffled protests and dove for the ground. 

As they were lowered to the ground, Duo lost his fight against the surge of panic that was welling up inside. One minute he was recoding his nightly log in Death scythe before bed, and the next he was on a FLOATING broomstick for shinigami's sake! In middle of a soccer field! 

He broke free of his 'rescuer's' firm hold on his braid and yelled, "Where the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you? Why the fuck am I in my underwear? How the fuck did I get here? WHY THE FUCK DID HUG MY HEAD? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

He turned around, and, seeing his poor deathscythe crumpled on the field, he let out a keening wail. He reached into the back of his trousers, pulling out his .50 desert eagle.

Buffy chose that precise moment to sit up. Duo swore and swiveled to face the girl he thought was dead. She rose slowly, holding her wrist and grimacing as she put any pressure on her right leg. She looked around, and seeing all the stunned faces, she sighed, "I hate this, everyone's looking cryptic and I don't know anything. Anyone care to elaborate where this months apocalypse has taken me?"

All she got was blank stares , and an urgent 'turn-around' signal from a short, dark-haired girl. "It's behind me isn't it?" She asked. 

  
  


Duo was confused, but his gun was up, he was on full alert, ready to shoot anything that moved unitl the situation was fully explained.

  
  
  
  


"Shit!" Buffy paled as she glanced over her shoulder, and dove for cover.

Hotaru's hand twisted slightly and a silvery purple wall formed in front of her. 

Duo waved his gun, "Now back off! I don't know what you psychos did to me, but I want it to stop. NOW!" He expertly disengaged the safety.

"What IS that thing?" Ron said frowning. "What're you gonna do? Throw it at me?" 

"I know!" Hermoine brightened, "It's a gun! A muggle weapon... uh oh.." she joined Buffy behind the bleachers.

  
  
  
  



End file.
